Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream
| classification = Kenjutsu Ninjutsu | nature = File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png Yang Release | rank = A | class = Offensive | range = Short to Mid range | derived jutsu = Kenjutsu: Flash of the Solar Eclipse Kenjutsu: Glow of the Lunar Eclipse | debut = Roleplay Game | game = Naruto: Gunki Monogatari Naruto Fanon: Extreme Ninja Clash | roleplay = Chronicles of the Leaf: Bonds of the Generation | users = Aki Yamanaka Fuyuki Haru Reiko Ayato Kirin Aisaka Uchiha Yuhara Uchiha Shinden Yamanaka}} This technique needs two swords to perform. Once Aki imbues her swords with chakra, she begins to cut and dice faster than just the naked eye can see. Only those with the Sharingan will be able to match Aki's speed and that's if the user of the Sharingan is actually ABLE to match her speed. She invented this jutsu when training by herself and first used it in combat when she fought a hydra summoned by Heiwa Chinoike. Fuyuki copied the technique using her Yochigan but didn't master it until Aki taught it to her herself. Drawbacks Since Aki has rather low chakra reserves, this technique strains her chakra levels so performing this technique continuously may have negative effects on Aki's body. When she is in Star Chakra Mode, she has no problem in spamming the technique but not more than ten times. Her limit increases to thirty when she is in Sage Mode. Game Version In Naruto: Gunki Monogatari and Naruto Fanon: Extreme Ninja Clash, Aki uses a variant of this. Taking out her two swords, she imbues them with chakra then starts the technique. The first hit is a horizontal swing from left to right with the right sword, immediately followed by an uppercut with the left sword. Aki then jumps up and slashes the target with both swords from left to right while spinning, twice. She lands facing the target and slashes an X from top to bottom, before inversely slashing the X again from bottom to top. Leaping at the target, she makes two diagonal slashes from the same starting point, with the left sword heading from top to bottom to the left, while the right sword heads from bottom to top toward the right. Afterwards, Aki reverses her grip on the two swords and slashes another X with both swords from top to bottom. She then does a barrel-roll-like maneuver while slashing at the target, like a corkscrew. Then, she slashes another two X's at the target, first from top to bottom and then bottom to top. Next, she makes a diagonal slash with the right sword, top-right to bottom-left, then spins left and uses this momentum to deal a horizontal, right to left slash with the left sword. At a very high speed, Aki makes an uppercut with the right sword; then another with the left sword, a downward slash with the right sword, then a downward diagonal slash towards the right with the left sword, spins and repeats the previous attack, and thrusts the right-handed sword out. The final slash is a forceful downward lunge with the left sword. This rounds out to a total of sixteen hits. (This list may be inaccurate; refer to the image for actual strikes) List Version # Horizontal, left to right slash with right sword # Uppercut slash with left sword + Full circle spin # Horizontal, left to right slash with both swords + Full circle spin # Horizontal, left to right slash with both swords # Downward X-slash with both swords # Upward X-slash with both swords # Two opposite-directional diagonal slashes, left sword going down-left, right sword going up-right # Lifts swords up while turning away from the target, reverses grip of both swords # Reverse-grip downward X-slash with both swords # Corkscrew “attack”, and shifts swords into forward grip # Downward X-slash with both swords # Upward X-slash with both swords # Diagonal top-right to bottom-left slash with right sword + Full circle spin # Horizontal right to left slash with left sword # Uppercut slash with right sword # Uppercut slash with left sword # Downward vertical slash with right sword # Downward diagonal slash with left sword + Full circle spin # Downward diagonal slash with left sword # Forward thrust with right sword # Forward lunge with left sword Seidōkan Academy Variant Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy teaches this along with Flash and Glow as the three basic sword skills. A one-sword variant of Starburst Stream is taught here. It is the same as the game version but with eight hits (since only one sword is being used). If one manages to wield two swords with the same precision as one, that student may advance to the dual-sword version of Starburst Stream. So far, only four students have advanced to the dual-sword version of Starburst: Kirin, Ayato, Aisaka Uchiha, and Yuhara Uchiha. Out of them, one of them mastered the ultimate sword skill, Eclipse: Kirin. Trivia *Swift Star Slicing Stream is a but one of a series of techniques whose names are derived from sword skills in SAO: Hollow Fragment.